Tormentos del pasado (Remake 2019)
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata es su nombre, tiene treinta y un años, actualmente es la esposa del hokage, madre de dos pequeños. Pero, detrás de esos ojos perla, esconde un pasado que muy pocas personas saben, su pasado es que en su adolescencia tuvo un hijo, que al nacer su padre dijo que murió, ahora al saber la verdad sale en busca de "Él" o "¿Ella?", todos tenemos un pasado que nos atormenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor.**

Y bueno, la verdad dude bastante en publicar está historia, el motivo es muy simple, esté es un Remake de la misma historia que publique años atrás, para ser más exactos a finales del 2015, cuando solo era una estudiante recién ingresada a la preparatoria. La versión original la pueden encontrar en mi cuenta, o también en el navegador, simplemente pueden encontrarla buscando "tormentos del pasado" y les aparecerá.

Aquí entramos a mis escritores favoritos de fanfic, y uno de esos autores sin dudar alguna es "Ángel de un ala", donde ella sube sus fic, o bueno, subía sus fanfic en esta misma plataforma. Mi fic favorito de esa autora, es sin dudar alguna "Haiiro no Shinju". Por unas notas subidas en los últimos meses, he decidido hacer el "remake" de mi peor error, o bueno, mi mejor error.

Gracias a Tdp pude entrar al mundo del fanfic, donde podía plasmar mis ideas sobre lo que quería ver en el anime, o ¿por qué no? Plasmar mis ideas locas, y una de ellas sin dudar alguna fue "Tormentos del pasado". La idea era muy básica, se trataba de la típica telenovela mexicana, donde un bebé es arrebatado de los brazos de su madre al nacer, y algo así, en su tiempo me pareció genial, y me apasionaba escribirla.

Pero, ahora a mis actuales 18 años de vida, me parece algo horrible, no lo sé, he escrito tantos fics, con mejores narraciones y con ideas más locas que... Tdp se quedó en el olvido. He de admitirlo, no abandone la historia por gusto, un día al entrar a la plataforma ya no me permitió publicar un nuevo episodio, y así lo intente una y otra vez hasta que me cansé, dejando en el hiatus por casi tres años ese fic.

Así que no me gusta Tdp, pero me gustaría ver mi progreso a lo largo de estos tres años. Además de que el nombre de mi cuenta tampoco me gusta, siento que ha cambiado mi mentalidad a lo largo de estos años. Así que, si la plataforma me dejará, sin dudar alguna me pondría como me llama mi hermana "lizzy" y como me encuentro en la plataforma de Wattpad.

No me gusta en lo personal dejar las cosas inconclusas, así que en este 2019, celebrando en el mes de noviembre los 4 años desde que nació este fic, he decidido escribirla desde cero, publicar en ambas plataformas esté fic, dejaré ya concluida está historia, al igual que concluiré con las otras que están vagando en ambas plataformas.

Así que él día 9 de noviembre, se publicará en ambas plataformas esté fanfic, ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados, así que no duden en leer mi mejor fracaso, tan error que cayó en la plataforma "malos fanfic y sus autores"

Nos vemos, y espero que me acompañen en está loca aventura, agregando esté fic en su biblioteca, y si quieren saber un poco de que trata, no duden en buscar está historia en mi cuenta, o en su navegador, aunque de una vez les digo, es horrible.

Nos vemos el nueve de noviembre.

By: beellaaqkiithaa.

05/07/2019.


	2. Prologo

**Tormentos del pasado (Remake 2019)**

**.**

**Un día como hoy hace cuatro años atrás se publicó el primer episodio de Tormentos del pasado, así que espero que les guste está mejorada versión.**

**Y bueno tal y como lo dije, aquí esta esta continuación o mejor dicho remake, antes que nada, quiero dejar algo claro (sé que suena agresivo, pero no importa xD). Lo que quiero dejar claro es: mi redacción y ortografía no es perfecta, creo que la de nadie lo es, pero, siento que, si es algo mucho mejor que lo escrito en el 2015, así que acepto sus críticas constructivas.**

**Dejaré los puntos importantes de esta historia:**

** habrá cambios en cuanto a la historia del 2015, no quisiera que se viera esta trama tan inmadura.**

**2.-El inicio de esta historia será después de "Boruto, Naruto The Movie."**

**3.-No estoy al pendiente al manga y serie de Boruto, así que me quedaré con las ideas que tenía durante el filme de Boruto the movie.**

**Advertencia: Lemon, OoC, lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, personajes OC.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.**

Narración.

—Diálogos—

("Pensamientos")

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **Cambios de escena

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ **Inicio o termino de Flash Back.

_Narración de flash back_

**.:*:..:*:..:*Narración del personaje:..:*:..*:..*:. **

.

**..::*::..*::..*::..*..::*::..*::..*::.**

Ver aquella tumba rompía su corazón, ver como en ella está grabado el nombre de un ser querido la derrumbaba, ver a su querida hermana menor desmoronarse mataba su razón, pensar en las últimas palabras de su padre mataban su alma. Cerrar sus ojos y sentir las lágrimas formar un camino por sus mejillas era su tortura, recordar es volver a vivir, recordar es volver a vivir sus "tormentos del pasado".

La muerte de un ser querido es uno de los dolores más grandes que puede sentir la especie humana. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando no se tiene la certeza de qué es de ese ser querido? ¿Una persona puede sobrevivir a base del dolor? ¿Alguien puede sanar una vieja herida?

Su nombre ahora no es relevante, su físico tampoco, pero por otro lado su edad si, tiene treinta y un años, su nivel; chunnin de Konoha, ama de casa, ninja retirado, madre de dos pequeños.

—Hermana… —la voz de una mujer hizo abrir sus ojos, ambos pares de ojos perla se miraron. —ya es hora de que yo me vaya.

—Comprendo. —dijo aquella mujer, su nombre Uzumaki Hinata, nombre de soltera Hyuuga Hinata. —ahora tu… eres la líder del clan.

—Sé que papá estará orgulloso. —susurro Hyuuga Hanabi. —por fin se logró lo que él quería.

—("Lo que… ¿Él quería?") —pensó la mujer de cabellos azules, su vista se nublo, miro de nueva cuenta la tumba, sintió los pasos de su hermana alejarse hasta quedarse sola frente a la tumba de su padre. —("Papá, hubiera sido mejor que te marcharas sin decirme nada")

Lo que muy pocas, no, lo que solamente ella sabía era de su "tormento del pasado", un tormento que el amor de su esposo hizo que dejará de llover, el nacimiento de Boruto que alejo a las nubles, ver a su Himawari hizo que hubiera un poco de calidez. Pero si nos vamos años atrás, la muerte de "él" alejo toda vida existente en su interior. En su corazón hay una herida tan profunda, que el amor de su familia no la ha ayudado a cicatrizar. Tal y como lo mencione, eran muy pocas las personas que sabían de su pasado, Neji, Hiashi ya murieron, dejando todo el peso en los hombros de Hinata.

—¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! —grito Hinata entre sollozos, cayó de rodillas y ambas manos agarraban el mármol. —¡¿Por qué me dijiste que él murió?! ¡¿para eso me dijiste la verdad?! ¡¿Querías que viviera una vida desdichada?! No sabes que… mataste mi vida, al decir que murió mi hijo… ¡¿Cómo podré vivir ahora que se la verdad?!

.

Naruto escuchaba desde lejos los reclamos de Hinata, en su mano apretaba la manita de su pequeña hija, una niña que era un copiar-pegar de Naruto.

—Papá, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a mamá? —Himawari pregunto inocentemente.

—Ves aquel cielo. —dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia, señalando un cielo soleado con algunas nubes, la pequeña asintió. —haya arriba estará tu abuelo, esta junto a tu tío Neji, junto a tu abuela.

—¡Oh genial! —exclamo la pequeña peliazul, sonrojándose mucho. —se fue de vacaciones, ¿también a mí me llevará?

—No, tú aun no debes de subir Hima. —dijo Naruto al sonreírle a su hija. —tú abuelo se fue para siempre, es por eso por lo que tú madre esta triste.

—¿Se volverá a poner feliz? —pregunto Himawari.

—Todo depende de nosotros. —habló Naruto.

.

Hinata lloraba de amargura, sus ojos estaban rojos, mientras que su corazón y alma derrumbados.

—("Makoto") —pensó la mujer entre recuerdos dolorosos, alzo la mirada al cielo y grito hasta el punto de desgarrar su garganta. —¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

.

_Solamente volvía de una simple misión, era una misión tan simple como escoltar a un niño rico, me llevo tres días en poder terminarla con éxito, quería volver a casa, era todo lo que quería, pero como siempre en un solo segundo te puede cambiar la vida._

_._

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tsunade, —dijo una joven de catorce años, su cabello era azulado y lo llevaba un poco largo, mientras que sus ojos eran de un extravagante color perla. —me mandaron llamar.

—Así es Hinata, tenemos una misión de rango C para ti, sé que desde hace un par de meses ascendiste a nivel chunnin, —explico de manera amable la hokage, —pero últimamente los gennin están bastante ocupados en pequeñas misiones y nuestros chunnin están encargándose de otras misiones, así que Hinata Hyuuga, tu misión es escoltar al pequeño hijo de la familia Kim.

—¿La familia Kim?, —pregunto curiosa la joven.

—Es la misma que piensas Hinata, habló que los comerciantes Kim Min y Seo Ji, me han pedido que escoltemos a su hijo Kim Jun, el cual se ha venido a un campamento a nuestra aldea. —dijo Tsunade, —¿Crees poder hacerla?

—Claro que si Tsunade-sama, cuente con ello. —dijo Hinata, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Sin saber que desde las sombras estaba siendo observada.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

_La misión no era difícil, era una simple misión rango C, pero inevitablemente era mi destino, era mi destino que en esa semana Shino-kun y Kiba-kun hayan salido a una misión diferente a la mía, era mi destino que en esa semana todos los chunnin estuvieran ocupados, ¡Maldición! ¡Ese era mi patético destino!_

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Hinata-san. —dijo una señora, se trataba de la señora Ji Soo, la esposa de un importante comerciante. —gracias por traer sano y salvo a Kim Jun, aquí tienes tu paga, y esta carta es de agradecimiento por habernos ayudado.

—Gracias a usted señora Ji Soo. —respondió una joven, su cabello azul marino estaba largo, llegando por debajo de su cintura, mientras que sus ojos perla mostraban un brillo excepcional. —Jun-kun es demasiado amable y tranquilo.

—Jejeje, eres la primera persona que piensa eso de Jun, siempre mi Jun se mete en problemas, así que encontrar a alguien que pueda acompañarlo en todo su viaje es bastante difícil, se nota que le caíste bien a Jun. —dijo la señora, al ponerse de pie, Hinata se quedó fascinada por los hermosos detalles de su kimono.

—Comprendo señora Ji Soo, —habló Hinata al hacer una reverencia, — mi misión aquí ha finalizado, y la hokage siempre prefiere que volvamos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte solo por esta noche? —preguntó la señora Ji Soo. —ahora vuelve mi esposo de un viaje, así que no estaría nada mal que le hicieras un poco de compañía a jun.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero es hora de que vuelva a la aldea. —dijo Hinata al hacer una reverencia.

—Entiendo, no importa Hinata-san. —dijo Ji Soo.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación señora Ji Soo. —dijo Hinata.

—No dudes en visitarnos, Hinata-san. —habló Ji Soo. —lindo viaje.

—Nos vemos. —dijo Hinata.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

_Desde el momento en que dejé la tierra del té, las cosas las sentía un poco extrañas, caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, pero estaba segura de que alguien me venía pisando los talones, volteaba y volteaba y no veía a nadie, hasta que decidí activar mi byakugan, donde pude ver un extraño chakra._

_._

Los pasos de aquella joven empezaron a ser apresurados, sentía un poco de miedo, con una mirada basto para saber que esa persona era mala, y que su chakra era dañino. Sus pasos apresurados se volvieron trotes, hasta que al final corrió, decidió subir a los árboles, y de esa manera podía brincar de árbol en árbol, sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, volvió a activar su byakugan, solo para darse cuenta de que ese hombre… estaba atrás de ella.

La mujer al voltear su mirada pudo apreciar unos cabellos negros, antes de que aquel hombre la tomará de la cintura y la hiciera caer, al caer Hinata quedo debajo del ese sujeto dañino, miro sus ojos violetas llenos de lujuria. Entre forcejeos, aquel hombre inmovilizo sus movimientos, Hinata grito, pero como siempre, aquel tipo calló sus lamentos con sus labios, aquella Hyuuga ahora entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel hombre, así que lloraba y en su mente rogaba que ese sujeto parará. Su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar, el hombre separo sus labios de los de la Hyuuga.

—P-Por f-favor… —suplicaba la joven. —déjeme…

Aquel sujeto desconocido tomó del cuello a Hinata, comenzó a ejercer presión, causando que la pobre mujer dejará de respirar por unos momentos.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero vas a ser mía. —susurró aquel sujeto. —eso fue lo que pensé desde que te vi.

Hinata pudo entender algo al tenerlo encima de ella, y eso era que su atacante era mucho más fuerte que ella, y que no importaba cuanto intentará moverse, siempre él la podía inmovilizar y hacerla débil de mente. Ese hombre notablemente era un ninja, ya que una persona normal no podía hacerle inmovilizar, eso era malo, muy malo. Grito con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, pero su lamento fue callado.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para dejar a Hinata inconsciente, siendo totalmente vulnerable para aquel hombre.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

Aún en casa, su sueño no podía ser conciliado, abrazada a ella misma en posición fetal, busca el calor, el calor que desde hace años hubiera deseado tener. Miro a su lado a su esposo, sabía que no estaba dormido, sabía que estaba al pendiente de ella, ¿Por qué no tuvo ese calor hace años atrás? ¿Por qué no estuvo ahí Naruto para poder salvarla de ese maldito? De nueva cuenta, la primera dama de Konoha escondió su cara entre sus piernas, no solo lloraba por sus recuerdos, también de las palabras de su padre.

—("Papá, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Acaso ¿Nunca me dejarás vivir una vida normal? Acaso… ¿No te gusto la idea de verme nuevamente de pie?") —pensó la mujer de cabello azul, entre sollozos susurro… —padre… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

Frente a sus ojos perla su padre se iba, era inevitable, hasta el árbol más fuerte tarde que temprano terminaba con si ciclo de vida, en un futón su padre daba sus últimos suspiros, parecía dormido, si no fuera por su piel pálida podría jurar que solamente dormía su siesta de media tarde. Hinata se sentó a su lado, tomo la mano de su padre y la llevo a su cara, cuanto hubiera deseado que esa mano le apoyará en los momentos más difíciles, y no ahora que él se va.

—Hoy me despediré sin querer decir adiós, no te niego, siento miedo de enfrentarme a la vida sin ti, ahora que te vas padre, por favor, llévate mi vida entera*. —susurro Hinata. —abraza a Makoto, dile que lo amo y que me esperé, que algún día estaremos juntos en la eternidad, hace dieciséis años solo fue un hasta luego, ahora nos reuniremos todos, podré estar junto a Neji-nii san, padre…

—¿Hinata? —preguntó el hombre de edad avanzada, cuyo nombre era Hiashi Hyuuga. —¿Makoto? Ese es el nombre que decidiste… ¿Verdad?

—Nunca supe si fue un niño, ni tampoco sé si fue una niña, Makoto es un nombre lindo para él o para ella. —dijo Hinata entré lágrimas.

—Hinata, quiero decirte la verdad. —dijo el Hyuuga al apretar la mano de su hija. —siempre te he mentido, no habrá perdón para mí, ni tampoco una entrada al paraíso, desde que murió tu madre he esperado esté día, pero esperaba reencontrarme con ella en la eternidad.

—Siempre has sido un buen hombre. —susurró la señora, acaricio la arrugada mejilla de su padre. —sé que me llamaste… tal vez te refieras a lo que paso años atrás, no te preocupes, mi Makoto te estará agradecido, le diste sepultura, así que siempre él y yo te estaremos agradecidos de ello padre…

—Si algo me desespera de ti Hinata es tú corazón noble, debes de dejar de ser noble por el tu propio bien, ¿Cómo puedes estar agradecida con una persona que regalo a tu hijo?. —dijo el Hyuuga, sabía que las palabras de su hija eran sinceras, sabía que por culpa de sus malas decisiones había destrozado la vida de su joven hija, ahora ¿de que servía su arrepentimiento? ¿De qué servía morir? Sí jamás se iba a ir en paz de este mundo, mucho menos del dolor que causo hace años.

Hinata no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, ya que no entendía ni un poco de lo que quería decir su padre, ¿Qué su padre… regalo a su hijo? ¿de que hablaba? Acaso… ¿No hablaba de Makoto? Saber que sentía Hinata era muy difícil. De golpe, Hinata, quito la mano del rostro de su padre, al ponerse de pie retrocedió unos pasos, Hinata se detuvo al sentir la pared junto a ella. Los ojos perla de la mujer se nublaron, después sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerse, su estómago se revolvió y su corazón latía fuerte.

—¿Qué? —susurró aquella mujer, antes de llevar una mano a su pecho y sentir su corazón latir con desesperación, su respiración se cortó antes de caer de rodillas.

—Lo siento hija, no podía permitir que la aldea te tachará de cualquiera… —la voz de Hyuuga Hiashi poco a poco se iba, como se lamentaba que la vida no le diera el tiempo de corregir sus errores.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto Hinata acercándose a su padre y tomándolo por el brazo, sus ojos no paraban de su llorar y su voz estaba entrecortada, —dime, ¿Dónde está Makoto?

—No… se llama Makoto, fue una niña y la persona que la cuido la llamo Sayuri… —susurró Hiashi, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, las últimas imágenes que vio a su hija llorar desesperadamente y gritarle muchas cosas que no pudo comprender. Pero la imagen cambió, mostrando así a su pequeña hija de solo quince años.

Tal y como un árbol seco, tira su última hoja marchita, fue lo mismo que sucedió con Hyuuga Hiashi, ya era un cadáver, que su único deseo era irse en paz, aunque lamentablemente la "gravedad" hizo caer su última hoja. Dejando en un dolor insoportable a su hija mayor. Algunas veces se dice que "las mentiras son piadosas", ese era el caso de Hinata, su padre hubiera tenido piedad de ella, de no haber dicho la verdad Hinata seguiría su vida normal.

—¡Papá! —grito la señora antes de sollozar. —¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Papá!

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

—Papá, papá, papá. —sollozaba aquella mujer, su cara estaba escondida entre sus piernas. —("¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿A dónde te llevaste a mi hijo? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no me mentiste? ¿Por qué no te lo llevaste a tu tumba?")

Naruto apretó con fuerza la almohada, cerró sus ojos y sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, era una lástima no poder hacer nada para devolver la sonrisa a su amada, era una lástima no poder revivir a Hiashi, bueno, si se podía, pero ya era su tiempo de marchar.

Entre lágrimas amaneció, Naruto fue el primero en levantarse de aquella fría cama, dejando a Hinata acostada, ese día él se encargaría de darles de comer a sus hijos, y después de llevarse a Boruto a asignarle una misión, todo para que Hinata pudiera ponerse nuevamente de pie emocionalmente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Hinata al levantarse de la cama.

—Siento que deberías de volver a la cama. —dijo Naruto, beso la frente de su esposa, dándole a entender que estaba con ella, y que siempre la apoyaría. —yo me encargare ahora de los niños.

—De Boruto es fácil. —habló la Uzumaki. —pero mi Himawari necesita mucha más atención, en verdad Naruto, si no despejo mi mente será peor, dime ¿quieres ramen? ¿sopa miso?

—Pues, me gustaría mucho sopa miso. —respondió el hokage, abrazo a su esposa y le susurro. —te amo, recuerda que siempre estoy contigo.

Tras esas palabras la intención de Naruto era hacer sentir mejor a su pareja, pero por lo visto hizo todo lo contrario, Hinata dio la media vuelta y salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación, dejando a Naruto con la mano estirada, cuya intención era acariciar la mejilla de su esposa. La señora Uzumaki hacía la comida, aun tratando de tener la mente en otro lado, era algo totalmente imposible, siempre sus recuerdos regresaban como el bumerán.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

Llorar noches enteras era lo que sucedía, aun con quince años había sufrido el dolor más grande, el ser violada, el ser humillada. Encerrada en su pequeño cuarto era su consuelo, alejarse de sus amigos fue su refugio, las mentiras que su primo había dicho fueron: "Hinata está teniendo un entrenamiento muy duro, es por eso por lo que está ausente", como quería a su primo, aunque nadie sabía cuál era el motivo de su dolor. Su hermana Hanabi no había día en que preguntaba "¿Por qué mi hermana no sale de su cuarto?", todos intentaban levantarle el ánimo, menos su padre.

La humillación era terrible, sus golpes y marcas de su cuello habían desaparecido, los dientes marcados en sus senos tampoco estaban, pero, aun estaban grabadas aquellas imágenes antes de caer desmayada, aún siente el dolor físico cuando recobro la conciencia, aún siente el miedo cada noche.

Una mañana, fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Sin querer miro a su calendario, se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado tres meses desde ese terrible día, y que quince días después de que la violaron debió de llegar su menstruación, entonces era terrible, ¡Tenía más de dos meses sin que llegará su ciclo menstrual! Eso era terrible, era terrible. Ese día ya no lloró por ser obligada al sexo, ahora lloraba por la preocupación de estar embarazada.

Así pasaron otras dos semanas y nada, aún no había rastro de su regla. Una mañana llena de valor se paró frente al espejo, vaya que era todo un desastre, siempre usaba la misma ropa ocultando su cuerpo, su cabello estaba arañoso y largo, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero extrañamente tenía sus ojos brillosos. Llevo su mano derecha a la boca, de esa manera Hinata ahogo un grito de horror, como se lamentaba tener ese doujutsu, activo su byakugan, la imagen que vio la dejo perpleja.

Pequeños movimientos hacia ese "paracito", su corazón latía, pero sobre todo estaba bien, grito de horror antes de caer de rodillas, se abrazó a ella misma en busca de calor humano. ¡Estaba embaraza!

—¡¿Embarazada?! —exclamo la Hyuuga entre lágrimas, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo tenía quince años! —no es posible… yo no puedo estar embarazada.

—¡¿Qué estas qué?!

Grito un hombre, tomo a la joven que estaba en el piso y le obligo a verle a los ojos, el hombre, con su doujutsu activado miro como aquel paracito se quedaba quieto, mientras que su hija mayor la miraba con horror, tanto era el temor de aquella joven que dejo de respirar. Hiashi no soportaba esa mirada, ¡¿Por eso estaba tan deprimida?! ¿Fue porque el padre del niño le abandono? Entre tanta rabieta, se imaginó que frente a él estaba el padre del bebé, así que un golpe fue directo a la mejilla de Hinata.

Hinata cayó, golpeándose directamente en la cadera, gritando de dolor, sintió algo cálido recorrer su mejilla, otro nuevo puño fue hacía ella, está ves fue en la nariz causándole otro sangrado más. La furia de Hiashi no parecía tener tregua, saber los sentimientos del patriarca Hyuuga era difícil, pero, lo que no cabía duda de que sentía, era la rabieta de que su hija "peco", ¿Ahora como lo tomarán los líderes del clan? ¿Cómo lo tomará la aldea? ¿Cómo dará la cara? ¿Tendrá que hacerse cargo del niño? Tantas preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta.

La futura madre estaba en el piso, con la cabeza abajo y la sangre cayendo en el tatami, el futuro abuelo agarró del cabello a su hija, arrastrándola entre los pasillos de la mansión, Hinata gritaba de dolor y se retorcía para poder quitarse a su padre, Hiashi llegó con Hyuuga Neji, su sobrino.

—¡Quiero que te lleves a Hinata de aquí! —grito el líder del clan, aun jalando la cabellera de su hija, la levanto del piso y la arrojo con fuerza en contra del Hyuuga. —¡Largo!

—P-pero… Hiashi-sama. —susurro Neji al auxiliar a su prima, que aún lloraba y sangraba de su mejilla. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Ella te explicara. —habló el patriarca, antes de dar la espalda y perderse entre los pasillos.

—Hinata, Hinata. —la llamaba una y otra vez el Hyuuga, mientras que Hinata lloraba. —¿Qué está pasando?

—N-Neji… —susurro Hinata entre sollozos. —no lo quiero tener, no quiero que nazca, no lo quiero conocer, por favor, golpéame tan fuerte para que él muera.

No cabía la menor duda para Neji, entre sus brazos cargo a su prima, para esta manera sacarla de la mansión.

—Nii-san… te lo juro que yo no quería. —susurraba Hinata al mirar los ojos perla de su primo, —las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no pude defenderme, por favor primo mátalo mientras aún esté conmigo, no lo quiero tener, él nunca debió de estar aquí conmigo.

—Hinata-sama, usted tranquilícese, le va a ser daño a su bebé. —dijo Neji, sintiendo una enorme rabieta, ya que su prima fue tomada por la fuerza, la abrazó con fuerza.

—No… él no debe de nacer…. —susurró Hinata cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. —quiero ponerme de pie, pero él será un impedimento, por favor nii-san.

Hinata entre llantos se quedó dormida, mientras que Neji se iba a un lugar que muy pocas personas conocían, solamente el dueño, que era su tío, sus padres y él. Se trataba de una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

.

Mirarse frente al espejo fue su perdición, su imaginación fue mucho más haya. Miró a su "yo" de años atrás, vio a una joven de quince años, llorando amargamente y susurrándose una y otra vez que no estaba embarazada. De inmediato volteo su rostro volviendo a la realidad. Sentía su corazón latir, mientras un sudor frío se perdía entre sus senos. Un sollozo salió de su boca, sus ojos suplicaban que parará de llorar, cosa que era inútil.

—("Mi hijo… ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¿Cómo podré vivir sabiendo que estás bien?" )—pensaba Hinata al llevar ambas manos a su rostro, poco a poco se sentó en el piso, sollozando y gritando su desdicha.

Un hombre escuchaba sus lamentos, estaba justo a su lado, ella no lo había notado, pero nunca se separó de su lado. Naruto decidió mantenerse al margen, sentía que dejar que su esposa llorará era la mejor opción, vaya iluso era él.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Y pues hasta aquí este capítulo, no duden en dejarme sus estrellitas si me leen desde wattpad, o sus RR si me leen desde fanfiction, y la verdad no se cada cuando subiré una actualización, pero si tengo más que presente que trataré de que sea lo más seguido posible. Ahora mientras tanto si gustan pueden ir adelantado un poco la historia, leyendo en la otra historia.**

**Ahora si hasta la próxima actualización.**

Fecha de publicación original: 09/11/2015

Fecha de inicio de escribir: 02/04/2019

Fecha de última edición: 18/10/2019

**09/11/2019**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Tormentos del pasado (Remake 2019)**

**Capítulo 2 – Sayuri Sasaki.**

**.**

**Antes que nada, desearles un muy feliz año 2020, espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien al lado de sus familiares y amigos, eso sin contar de que cada uno de sus propósitos del año 2019 se hayan cumplido. Y bueno mis chicos, decirles que por mi próximo ingreso a la universidad el 14 de enero, haré una sola publicación al mes, así será hasta el mes de mayo donde ya volveré a salir de vacaciones.**

**.**

**Y bueno, la verdad aún dudaba si en cambiar el nombre de la hija de Hinata, pero siempre si me fui por uno de mis nombres favoritos de oriente, y ese es "Sayuri".**

**Y bueno, no me gusta mucho el carácter que lleva Hinata, siento que está demasiado dramático el cómo se puso por una violación, (dirán "Oh si, ¿Y cómo querías que actuará") la respuesta a ello es muy simple, y eso es que en México más de una mujer en mi entorno ha sufrido de ese terrible momento, y hasta el momento sonríen y se muestran totalmente alegres, y cuando se sienten débiles es cuando les llega su desesperación y malos momentos, además de no poder ni siquiera contar lo que les sucede.**

**Y bueno, sin más blablá comencemos.**

**Advertencia: Lemon, OoC, lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, personajes OC.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.**

Narración.

—Diálogos—

("Pensamientos")

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **Cambios de escena

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ **Inicio o termino de Flash Back.

_Narración de flash back_

**.:*:..:*:..:*Narración del personaje:..:*:..*:..*:. **

.

**..::*::..*::..*::..*..::*::..*::..*::.**

_Los días pasaron, y me es un poco difícil tratar de descifrar donde estoy, frente a mí se encuentra una pared, y a mi espalda está una ventana donde muestra un frondoso árbol, a mi derecha está una pequeña mesita junto a una pequeña estufa y unos cuantos trates y ollas, al ponerme de pie pude darme cuenta de que estaba sentada en una silla muy vieja. Ir dando un par de pasos sentí un peso extra en mi cuerpo, miré mi vientre abultado, sentí un poco de pavor._

_Caminé un par de pasos y llegué al baño, y desde la puerta del baño vi por la ventana un par de lazos para tender ropa, mientras que la puerta de la salida estaba cerrada con un candado._

_Se muy bien en donde estoy, siento una presión en mi pecho al sentir un par de movimientos en mi cuerpo, según me dice mi primo mi bebé está muy sano y que ya falta poco para que pueda salir a conocer el mundo. Al sentir mi ropa pegarse a mi cuerpo me recuerda qué estoy en primavera, para ser más exactos en el mes de abril._

_Caminé un par de pasos más, y pude ver en el reflejo del cristal de una ventana mi vestimenta. Al bajar la mirada solamente veía mis senos más grandes, además que de vez en cuando me dolían un poco, las mangas desgastadas de mi blusa, pero sobre todo una panza de embarazo de unos cuatro meses de embarazo o más, al moverme bruscamente siento sentí mi cabello largo golpear mis hombros._

_No tenía un espejo, pero sé que mi cabello debe de estar más maltratado de lo normal, además de posiblemente tener muchas más ojeras y mi piel más blanca al no salir de este lugar. Un nuevo movimiento perteneciente a esté paracito me exalto, bajé mi mirada y dije:_

—_No nazcas, por favor… déjame continuar con mi vida…_

—_Hinata-sama, sé que es un poco difícil lo que está pasando, pero debe de saber sobrellevarlo. —la voz de mi nii-san me hace voltear a verlo, veo cómo de nueva cuenta cierra la puerta con candado._

—_Nii-san, p-por favor no me d-digas que es lo que debo de hacer con él, ¡Yo no quería! ¡Me obligaron a algo que no quería! Día a día está cosa me recordará a ese maldito… —exclamo con todas mis fuerzas, siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y llevé una mano a mi vientre. —cómo h-heredera del c-clan y-y t-tú líder… mátalo, ahora que aún no respira el aire del exterior mátalo…_

_Neji nii-san saco de sus ropas saco un viejo libro, y lo extendió a mi para que lo pudiese tomar. Al tomarlo entre mis manos vi que se trataba de lo básico de un embarazo… ¡¿Era enserio?! ¡¿Quería mi primo que aprendiera a amar a está cosa?! Con fuerza lo arrojé al piso y miré con odio a mi primo, ¡¿Qué no entendía que todo lo quería era un aborto?! Así se acabarían todos mis problemas._

_La mirada de mi primo desde hace meses era de lastima, ¿Por qué tener lastima? Oh es verdad, mi vida se volvió un infierno, y todo esto paso hace un par de meses atrás._

_¡Maldita la hora en que acepte ir a escoltar al hijo de los Kim! ¡¿Por qué mi vida se volvió una mierda?! ¿Hice algo malo?_

_._

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

**.**

La mujer peliazul al abrir los ojos sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, al mirar al calendario se dio cuenta que ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su padre, y desde hace días que el mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez, y eso era las veces que su primo intentaba meterle un poco de amor propio al bebé "muerto". Si de algo se lamentaba Hinata era que sus deseos más obscuros se volvieran realidad.

Al final su hija ilegítima fue arrancada de sus brazos, causándole una terrible herida, que con el paso del tiempo pudo cerrar. Pero su padre pareciera nunca estar feliz por verla sonreír, así que ahora desde hace un mes sus recuerdos le atormentaban. Su tormentosos recuerdos la acompañaban hasta cuando tenia sexo con su esposo, un sexo que solamente había ocurrido una vez, ya que se había puesto muy mal y comenzó a llorar y a querer gritar.

¿Por qué atormentarle? ¿Qué no lloró lo suficiente para poder hace más de quince años? Al alzar su vista observó su entorno que era el techo, por lo nubloso de su mirada su techo se transformó en ese podrido techo de madera que vio llegar al mundo a una bebé que jamás debió de ser concebida, el mismo techo que por noches enteras maldecía al sentir a su bebé moverse en ella. A su lado izquierdo, su tocador y closet se volvieron en las paredes de concreto, además de un par de oxidadas puerta y ventana que siempre estuvieron cerradas para ella.

De inmediato escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, y al cerrar sus ojos volvieron los recuerdos de cuando despertó después de su desgracia.

.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

.

_Mis ojos poco a poco se abrieron, mis vista borrosa comenzaba a volverse clara, el sol había desaparecido y me esperaba la luna consolando mi desdicha. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y seguida de millones de ellas, mis pechos y cuello ardían, y sentía un dolor insoportable en mi intimidad, ¡No podía ser posible! _

_Las imágenes empezaron a golpear mi mente, aún sentía su asquerosa saliva recorrer mi cuello, ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué paso?! Grité de dolor y de inmediato me puse de pie, pero caí y mis piernas me dolían, miré a mi alrededor y solo vi mi ropa destrozada y piel resaltar entre la obscuridad, al voltear pude apreciar un charco de sangre pequeño, además de ver sangre emanar aún de mi entrepierna, llevé una mano a mi boca, sintiendo así mi labio destrozado cicatrizar._

—_¡No puede ser! ¡AHHHHHHH! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas, me dejé caer al piso, teniendo mis manos sobre mi pecho, permitiendo que mi cara fuera golpeada por la tierra, lloraba, gemía y berreaba._

_No podía volverme a poner de pie, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer está humillación?! En mi mente pasó la imagen de mi primo, de mi hermana, de mi padre… de Naruto-kun… ¡Maldición! ¡Ya no podía ser digna de nadie! Ni siquiera de un criminal. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Por qué?! Me violaron… ¡Me habían violado!_

_._

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

_._

Cuando volvió a su realidad se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, ¡Se estaba volviendo loca de dolor! Desde hace una semana no dejaba de soñar con su primo Neji, desde hace una semana solamente lloraba por horas y horas, ¡¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?! ¡¿Debía de buscar a Sayuri para volver a estar en paz?! ¿Por qué buscar a una hija que había negado años atrás?

Hinata salió del baño y busco entre sus cosas un poco de ropa, si el buscar a su hija ilegítima de devolvería la paz lo haría. Pero por unos momentos se detuvo, ¿Por qué buscar a un ser que no pertenecía a su vida? Si ella misma había anhelado su muerte y desaparición.

Pero por otro lado su tranquilidad no volvía a ella, y eso empezaba a perjudicar sus labores. Era verdad que Sayuri era una bebé no deseada, pero de igual forma algo en su corazón se formó, y eso era un instinto de madre.

.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

En algún punto de la aldea de la lluvia, una joven mujer de dieciséis años estaba trabajando. En esos momentos se dedicaba a trabajar en una cafetería donde se encargaba de ser mesera y de atender amablemente a los clientes. Lo que siempre llamaba la atención de los visitantes era sus penetrantes ojos perla, que más de una ocasión exclamaron que se trataba de una tal "Hyuuga", y otra de las cosas que también causaba un poco de envidia era su cabello negro el cual era un poco ondulado y llegaba por debajo de las caderas.

—Sayuri-chan, lleva estos cafés a la mesa siete. —dijo la dueña del café, una señora de edad madura.

—Claro que si Hitomi-sama, —dijo la pelinegra al tomar la charola de cafés y llevarlos hacía un par de hombres.

—Hola buenos días, señorita. —dijo uno de los hombres

—Aquí tiene sus cafés, y de parte de la casa tienen de regalo unas donas. —dijo Sayuri al dejar un par de donas y tazas. —y también buenos días.

Al dar la media vuelta su cabello negro giro a su ritmo, haciendo que los hombres se quedarán fascinados por la amabilidad y sencillez de esa joven. Ambos hombres la veían trabajar y sonreír a cada uno de los clientes. Su cara estaba hermosa y del cuerpo no estaba nada mal, tenía un busto grande y pequeña cintura, anchas caderas y glúteos prominentes era su físico.

—Oye Tokumo, ¿No crees que esa chica se parece un poco a la esposa del hokage? —preguntó uno de los clientes.

—Eso mismo pensé Sosuke, aunque está joven es mucho más hermosa que Uzumaki-sama. —dijo el otro cliente.

—Bueno Tokumo, recordemos que Uzumaki-sama ya es una señora y sus mejores años han pasado, pero cuando ella era más joven podría decir que era igualita a esa joven. —dijo el cliente de nombre Sosuke.

—¿Conociste a Uzumaki-sama antes de ser la esposa del séptimo? —preguntó Tokumo.

—Sí, ella iba a ser la líder del clan Hyuuga, pero mejor de decidió que fuera la hija menor de Hiashi-sama, Hanabi Hyuuga-sama. —dijo Sosuke.

—Hablando del clan Hyuuga, ¿Ya supiste que se murió Hiashi-sama?, —preguntó Tokumo.

—¿Hablas enserio? Que lamentable noticia, Hiashi-sama fue un ninja formidable, —dijo Sosuke.

Mientras los hombres continuaban con la plática, la joven Sayuri estaba limpiando una de las mesas y de nueva cuenta le sonrió a su reflejo. A pesar de sus problemas Sayuri Higurashi era una joven muy alegré y entusiasta, además de que tenía que hacerlo por la enfermedad de su abuela.

Un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos violetas llegaba al café y de nueva cuenta pedía lo mismo de siempre. La joven Sayuri conocía muy bien los gustos de ese joven hombre, ya que ese joven hombre estaba enamorado en secreto de la nieta de Hotaru Higurashi.

—Buenos días Ichigo, ¿Lo mismo de siempre?, —preguntó Sayuri al sonreírle al joven.

—Ya sabes que si Sayuri, —respondió el hombre joven.

Sayuri comenzaba con sus labores, mientras la dueña del café preparaba el frape para el joven, Sayuri recogía un par de monedas de una mesa. Las guardó en su bolsa y después fue por el frape con la señora Hitomi. Una persona entraba a ese café, se trataba de un hombre de unos veintisiete años, el cual vestía de manera elegante, acompañado de una señora mayor.

—Bienvenidos, —dijo Sayuri al sonreírles a los recién llegados, y después le entregó el frape a Ichigo, —esperó que lo disfrutes Ichigo.

—Ya que me lo has traído tú, no dudes que lo haré Sayuri, —dijo Ichigo al sonreírle a la joven.

—Hola buenos días, ¿Qué les pudo servir? —pregunto la mesera.

—Hola, yo quiero un café con un poco de leche, ¿Y tú Jun?, —preguntó la señora.

—A mí se me antoja un café americano, —dijo el niño rico.

Una vez que se fue la mesera, ambas personas se miraron a los ojos.

—Madre, ¿No crees que esa joven se parece a Hinata-san?, —preguntó el hombre.

—Tienes razón hijo, de seguro debe de ser su hija, ya que los ojos de un Hyuuga se pueden reconocer en cualquier lugar, —respondió la señora.

—Aquí tienen, —dijo Sayuri al poner los cafés sobre la mesa, y después les sonrió a las personas.

—Muchas gracias joven, eres muy amable, —dijo la señora, —una pregunta, ¿Eres hija de Hyuuga Hinata?

—Lo siento, pero no sé de quién, de habla, —dijo con amabilidad la joven Sayuri, —de hecho, no son los primeros que me dicen que me parezco a esa persona, ¿Quién es ella?.

—Cuando tenía diez años, mis papás contrataron a un ninja de Konoha, —dijo Jun, un hombre de cabellos castaños un poco ondulado, su piel era tostada mientras que sus facciones eran las de un joven de veintiséis años, —y esa ninja era Hinata-san, ella es una ninja de Konoha y se encargó de escoltarme hasta mi casa, era una joven muy linda y cuando la conocí tenía más o menos tu edad.

—Oh, que interesante, —dijo Sayuri al mirar a los presentes con sus ojos aperlados, —espero que algún día pueda conocer a Hinata-san.

—¿Hinata?, —habló un hombre, el cual era Sosuke uno de los clientes a los que Sayuri entregó un café hace una media hora, —ella actualmente ya no trabaja cómo ninja, pero hace once años se casó con Naruto-sama, actualmente él es Hokage.

—¡Oh que lindo!, —dijo Sayuri al sonrojarse un poco, —entonces es la primera dama de Konoha.

—Ah, —suspiro Sosuke, —esa mujer siempre ha tenido estatus muy importantes, cuando era niña era reconocida por ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, el líder del clan más importante de Konoha, y después como la heredera del clan Hyuuga, y actualmente es la esposa del Hokage, algunas veces envidio a Naruto-sama por tener a una mujer muy linda.

—Me alegró bastante que la joven Hinata esté tan bien con su vida, —dijo la señora Ji Soo, —siempre fue muy tímida y el saber que se casó con un hombre importante me hace sentir feliz.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?, —un nuevo hombre llegó al lugar, está vez se trataba de un hombre de cabellos negros, piel morena y unos ojos fríos, el cual vestía una vestimenta tradicional, y en sus dedos llevaba más de un anillo de oro.

—De la ninja que cuido de nuestro Jun, tu no la conociste cariño, —dijo la señora Ji Soo, —está joven me recuerda un poco a Hinata.

El hombre de ojos fríos y de color verde miraron de arriba abajo a la joven, la cual bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco, volvió su vista a la mesa y tomó una servilleta para limpiar uno de sus anillos y después entregárselo a la joven de ojos perlas. La joven Harumi miró entre sus manos ese anillo tan costoso y pesado de oro, y después vio a los ojos verdes del hombre, el cual desvió su mirada para ver a su esposa, la cual no estaba sorprendida ante el gestó, más bien parecía incomoda.

—¡Harumi, ya está el pedido de la mesa siete!, —gritó la señora Hitomi.

—Ya voy, —dijo Sayuri al hacer una reverencia al hombre, —muchas gracias por el anillo señor, pero no lo puedo aceptar.

—Solo acéptalo, te lo he regalado porque mi esposa te ha tomado cariño, —dijo el hombre al abrir un libro, —estoy seguro de que te servirá de algo.

—Muchas gracias, —dijo Harumi al ir corriendo hacía la señora del café, —("gracias al destino, ahora lo podré vender y comprarme los boletos para irme a Konoha")

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

En Konoha, Sakura Uchiha es una señora de treinta y dos años de vida, su cabello era de un peculiar color rosa, mientras que sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda. En esos momentos limpiaba su casa, ya que en cualquier momento iba a llegar su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha. Al ir limpiando uno de los estantes, encontró el libro que Hinata le había prestado hace más de diez años, sonrió un poco por la pena, ya que se había olvidado de que tenía ese libro.

Al volverlo a poner en el estante vio que cayó un papel, Sakura se agachó a recogerlo, aún dudaba si en abrir su contenido, ya que ese libro era de propiedad de Hinata, pero su curiosidad la invadió más así que lo abrió, solo para poder ver unas cuantas letras, no era la letra de Hinata, pero si era la letra de Neji Hyuuga, el fallecido primo de Hinata.

—Estamos en casa, —se escuchó la voz de su hija y los pasos de su esposo, pero ella seguía leyendo el contenido del papel.

.

_Es una lástima que ella se niegue a traer al mundo a un ser que vive en ella, a pesar de los meses veo que no hay progreso en cuanto a la cercanía que debe de haber entre madre-hijo, pero nunca me rendiré, y no estaré en paz hasta que ella lo amé como yo lo he comenzado a amar, acataré cada una de las ordenes de Hiashi-sama, con tal de que ellas estén bien._

_Así es, es una niña la que crece en ella_.

.

—Neji-san… —dijo Sakura, alzo su vista al libro que tenía entre sus dedos de su mano izquierda, era un libro de maternidad.

—Mamá, ¿Pasa algo?, —preguntó Sarada al mirar el libro de su mamá.

—No es nada Sarada, solamente estaba recordando que esté libro me lo prestó Hinata hace más de diez años, —dijo Sakura al sonreírle a su hija, y meter la nota entre las páginas de ese libro, —¿Sasuke-kun?.

—Hmp, vine para cenar con ustedes, —dijo Sasuke al quitarse su capa, dejando al descubierto la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo, y Sarada se fue al baño—pero veo que estabas un poco concentrada, ¿Por qué?.

—Es que encontré una pequeña nota en medio del libro, —dijo Sakura, aprovechando que Sarada se había ido al baño, —y es la letra de Neji-san.

—¿Neji?, ¿Neji Hyuuga?, —preguntó el Uchiha, —pero ese un libro de maternidad, si mal no recuerdo te lo prestó Hinata cuando recién llegamos del viaje con Sarada.

—No lo sé Sasuke-kun, ya que Neji-san murió en la guerra, y Naruto y Hinata tuvieron a su primer hijo tres años después de la guerra, lo más seguro es que Neji lo tenía, —dijo Sakura, —ya que vienes a cenar Sasuke-kun déjame prepararte la comida.

—Gracias Sakura, —dijo Sasuke al sentarse en el sillón, miró el libro que Sakura dejó en la mesa.

Lo tomó y busco la nota, y una vez que la encontró se puso a leer lo que decía esa extraña nota. Dejó de lado el libro y mejor se puso a pensar un poco en cuanto a la misión que acababa de tener, donde finalmente él ultimo Otsutsuki fue derrotado, así que por fin podía gobernar la paz en la aldea, o al menos eso quería creer, ya que esa nota podría desatar de nueva cuenta el caos.

Han pasado dos meses desde la derrota de Momoshinki y Kinshiki, donde de nueva cuenta el Kyuubi había sido el objetivo, con mucho esfuerzo fueron derrotados, eso sin contar que al ya no haber amenazas después de mucho tiempo pudo quedarse en casa, donde podía disfrutar un poco el tiempo en familia que no pudo tener años atrás. Mientras leía esa nota sintió algo extraño, eso sin contar que pensaba que algo terrible sucedería. Su presentimiento era que sin duda alguna Hinata Uzumaki estaba involucrada, aunque no podía saber a ciencia cierta de qué forma.

—Listo cariño, ya puedes venir a cenar, —dijo Sakura al quitarse su mandil.

Esa noche la familia Uchiha disfrutaba una cena muy amena, una cena que desde hace dos meses tras la derrota de Momoshinki y Kinshiki podían disfrutar.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Hinata estaba frente a Naruto, el cual estaba un poco sorprendido de la petición de su esposa.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun, déjame salir unas semanas de la aldea, —dijo Hinata, mientras en su mente solo pasaba una sola cosa.

—Comprendo que estás destrozada por la repentina muerte de tu padre, pero no crees que es un poco precipitada esa decisión, —dijo Naruto al tratar de que su esposa no se fuera.

—Es algo que posiblemente no comprendas, —dijo Hinata, —("para que mi paz mental vuelva, tengo que ir a buscar a Sayuri").

—Pero Hinata, ¿cómo se supone que podré cuidar de los niños?, ellos viven totalmente de ti, mi trabajo de hokage no me deja tiempo libre para hacerme cargo de ellos, por Boruto lo puedo mantener en misiones, pero ¿Himawari?, —preguntó Naruto.

—Puedo dejarla con mi hermana Hanabi, Hanabi adora mucho a Hima, así que no creo que ella tenga algún inconveniente con que ella se quedé con ella, —dijo Hinata, no era tonta y ya había pensado en cada una de las preguntas que le haría su esposo, —el estar en la aldea me hace recordar que mi padre ya no está, no sabes todas las noches de dolor que tengo… además que jamás había sentido tan fuerte la ausencia de mi nii-san hasta ahora, por favor Naruto-kun… déjame ir por unos meses.

Naruto suspiro un poco resignado, tenía que entender que Hinata acaba de tener una perdida enorme, así que no le quedaba de otra más que dejarla ir.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?, —preguntó el hombre.

—Pueden ser desde quince días, hasta semanas… meses… —dijo Hinata, en ese momento sentía la necesidad de decir la verdad, pero temía que su esposo se volviera loco o no le creyera.

—¿Cuándo partirás?, —pregunto el hokage.

—Dentro de tres días, necesito de hablar con Hanabi sobre cada uno de los cuidados que necesita Hima… muchas gracias, Naruto-kun, —dijo Hinata, de forma involuntaria sintió las lágrimas amenazar sus ojos, además de que de nueva cuenta los recuerdos la acompañaban a cada uno de sus pasos.

.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

**.**

_Llevaba solo un mes encerrada en ese lugar, ahora según los cálculos de su primo, el paracito que crecía en ella tenía cuatro meses creciendo en ella, ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuatro meses teniendo ese paracito!, no solo se llevaba sus proteínas y energías, también se llevó su vida en Konoha, su libertad. Ese bebé era el más indeseado del mundo, era un bebé que desde su interior deseaba con todo su corazón la muerte, pero que la muerte no llegará a la embarazada, llegará al bebé que crece y vive de una mujer._

_Estaba frente al espejo, donde ahora podía distinguir una pequeña curva que marcaba su vientre._

—_Hinata-sama, aquí tiene su comida, —dijo Neji al dejar un pequeño plato._

—_No quiero… siento que si dejo de comer esta cosa se desprenderá de mí… por eso es por lo que no comeré hasta que salga de mí, —dijo Hinata al estar sumida en su imagen._

—_Vamos Hinata-sama, no actué como un niña pequeña, —dijo Neji al ponerse detrás de su prima, —esté bebé lleva su sangre._

—_Pero también lleva la sangre de ese maldito, —dijo Hinata, de nueva cuenta las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, —¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me haga cargo de él?, ni siquiera se quién es el maldito que me hizo esa humillación._

—_Cada noche me ha contado a detalle de lo que paso esa tarde cuando volvía de su misión, pero Hinata-sama no toda la vida va a estar metida en ese capítulo, debe de seguir adelante, —dijo Neji._

—_No me importa… yo estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me diga que hacer en cuanto a esté paracito concierne, no tiene uso de razón así que, si me golpeas para que salga de mi cuerpo, —dijo Hinata en medio de lágrimas y sollozos contenidos, —no solo acabarás con mi dolor… también acabarás con el dolor de un bebé que nunca debió de ser engendrado._

_Neji suspiro, las palabras se le habían acabado poco a poco, pero sentía que con esas palabras al menos dejaría pensando a Hinata por unos minutos:_

—_Escuche bien Hinata-sama, no será ni la primera ni la última persona en ser violada… pero muchas mujeres adoran a los bebés… porque, si usted como su progenitora no lo ama, entonces ¿Quién lo hará?._

.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

.

Una vez que volvió a su realidad estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, sentía la brisa acariciar su cabello corto, al alzar el cielo dijo:

—Ya te puedo responder a la pregunta… Neji-nii san, si hay una persona que amará más que una progenitora, la progenitora solo se convertirá en un molde, pero la persona que dará vida a esa pieza que salió del molde… será una mujer que vio llegar al mundo, una mujer a la que la vida nunca dio hijos, yo como progenitora no pude darle amor, pero una mujer muy amable hizo mi trabajo.

Hinata siguió con su camino, mientras caminaba sentía que de nueva cuenta las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ya se había cansado de llorar, odiaba volver a su yo de hace quince años atrás, odiaba llorar, ya lo hizo bastante tras la muerte de su padre, la muerte de ese hijo no deseado, de su primo Neji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Y pues hasta aquí este capítulo, no duden en dejarme sus estrellitas si me leen desde wattpad, o sus RR si me leen desde fanfiction.**

**Ahora si hasta la próxima actualización.**

Fecha de publicación original: 21/11/2015

Fecha de inicio de escribir: 19/10/2019

Fecha de última edición: 01/01/2020

**03/01/2020**


End file.
